Obviously Nothing can go Wrong
by Bloomxlover
Summary: One Shot/ Peter is violently kidnapped while Tony is away and goes wrong right away. Tony is Peter's biological dad.


"Where is my son?!"

**Time- 8:57 pm**

**Date- September 23, 2018**

**Location- Avengers Tower**

Tony roared at the room filled Shield Agents and Avengers and couldn't help the panic from bubbling within. It was autumn and the slightly chilling breeze mixed with the raging storm blew through the shatter window into the tensed room.

Agents were quivering under the older man's eyes and the team was worried for the mechanic and for his son.

After all, the sight Peter was in wasn't a good one at all.

* * *

**Time- 8:57 pm**

**Date- September 23, 2018**

**Location- Unknown**

Peter was pretty sure that his finger tips were blue. He was also pretty sure that no matter how many times he rubbed his hands together, trying to ignore the fiery pain, they will not regain color and only turn colder in response.

He was hungry and wanted his dad desperately. On top of that he started to feel as if he ways bobbing up and down and side to side violently. Maybe he was, he wasn't sure any more. All he was sure with is that he was in pain all over. And it never seem to end.

* * *

**Time- 12:46 pm**

**Date- September 23, 2018**

**Location- Avengers Tower**

Peter bounces into the tower in his usual happy demeanor, a total opposite from the storm that was happening outside and was greeted with -instead of his usual father- Steve, Natasha, Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, and Clint

"Hey guys" Peter beamed at everybody gaining a smile from everyone in return

"Hey Peter, you're home early"

"Yea it was early release today" Peter smiled brightly at Natasha who gave him a few sandwiches knowing of his metabolism

Scarfing down the sandwiches he sat between Bucky and Steve content with watching Clint and Sam battle each other on a video game. After a few Peter got up from the couch and grabbed his backpack.

"Where are you heading to?" Rhodey looked up from his paper work to stare at his nephew

"Oh I have homework to do and after I was thinking about going on patrol"

"You better finish your homework first kiddo, wouldn't want your father to lecture you"

Peter blushed embarrassed and even more so when the others were chuckling

"I will!" Peter then rushed off to his room and immediately grabbed his masked placing it on his head

"_Hello Peter"_

"Hey Karen" Peter sat at his desk and pulled out his, relatively easy, homework trying to get through it as fast as possible

"_I hope you're not planning on going out on patrol without finishing your homework, you wouldn't want your father to lecture you again"_

Peter signed and rolled his eyes of course Karen would remember that.

"No Karen I'm not, it helps me focus a bit when I talked to you and I like talking to you anyways"

"_Thanks Peter I like talking to you too"_

Peter rolled his eyes again with a smiled and settled into a comfortable silence. That's when his Spidey sense went off and Peter tore the mask off and looked around his room crazy like when he heard the fast ticking

"FRIDAY activate panic-"

The bomb went off and everything went black

* * *

**Time- 9:03 pm**

**Date- September 23, 2018**

**Location- Unknown**

Peter jumped awake when he caught himself slipping, readjusting his grip and himself as gently as he can he couldn't help but let out a whimper of pain at the sudden movement. Opening his eyes fully and looked at his surroundings and order his eyes to focus. Once they did he was shocked at the predicament he was in. He didn't remember much of this evening only some parts such as going to school, getting home, doing his homework, the blast, then the awful god forsaken pain, and then falling.

The fall made everything worse, the pain became unbearable that Peter believe he passed out, or that his subconscious took over because he doesn't remember coming here. Wherever here is. And as the sun got lower and lower signifying the beginning of night the air got cooler and colder, leaving Peter's wet form shivering.

The ocean water became violently aggressive with the storm that terrorized this long day, pushing the buoy with Peter along with it.

* * *

**Time- 1:14 pm**

**Date- September 23, 2018**

**Location- Avengers Tower Common Room**

The room shook with Clint being knocked off the couch and everybody stood in a defensive way.

"What happened?"

The tower blared red and every technological device went off at once

"That was a panic signal"

"Who set it off?"

"What was that boom?"

"Where's Peter?"

The room was silent before the all ran towards the boys room with Steve and Bucky in the front. When they arrived the door was blown off and the room was on fire.

"FRIDAY fire extinguisher"

The voice didn't comply and was officially offline. The tower was under attack, Peter must've figured it out and activated the panic protocol only for the attackers to cut the power off.

"Peter?" Rhodey was the first to break out of his shock and call for the young Stark

They all started to panic until it settled when they heard coughing from inside of the room. Steve and Bucky ran through the flames and into the room trying to find the boy. And they did but under piles of ceiling and furniture, while Bucky lifted the pile Steve gently grabbed Peter and they both rushed out.

Peter cough roughly against the jostling leaving him out of breath and gasping for air

"It's okay Peter breathe" Bucky kneeled down to the boy and brought him to lean against his shoulder rubbing his back trying to will his lungs to breathe properly again.

"He needs medical attention, breathed too much smoke in"

"'M f'n" Peter drew in a shaky breath and looked at each of them reassuringly

"I'm fine" Peter took a couple of extra breaths in and stood up with the held from all of them

"What happened?"

"I was doing my homework when my Spidey Sense went off and that was when I heard the bomb"

Movement was heard from behind them and they all gather protectively around the boy

"Gear up"

"I'll stay here with Peter, Friday is off which means that War Machine can't make an appearance today" Rhodey told the group and was gifted with a pistol from Natasha

With hesitance they all ran to their rooms for a quick gear up while Rhodey and Peter stayed in the hallway on high alert

"Are you hurt kiddo?"

"My ribs are sore and that's about it"

Before Rhodey could persist with it the rest came back all geared up. They all decided to progress stealthily to the common room with Peter and Rhodey in the middle of them.

Steve and Natasha in the front followed by Peter and Rhodey, and tailed in by Clint, Sam, and Bucky

It seemed quiet, too quiet for it to be a direct attack to the Avengers. And once again Peter's Spidey Sense flaired up and Peter looked around frantically before settling on Steve.

"Steve!" Peter managed to push Steve out of the way when a thick harpoon crashed through the window breaking it in the process and lodged itself into Peter's abdomen

Blood immediately poured from the wound as everyone stood there in shock. It wasn't until they heard the whimpers from Peter that they were able to break from it.

Peter let out painful gasps as he looked down at the object, his gaze was then brought up with a lift from his chin.

"Don't look at that buddy just look at me okay?" Sam's soothe voice broke through the sound of white that Peter heard and he felt himself nod along

Then the pain crashed into him when he felt something surround his back that seemed to come from the harpoon. That was when he was pulled from the room and lifted off into the pelting rain.

* * *

**Time- 8:40 pm**

**Date- September 23, 2018**

**Location- Iron Man suit**

"How much more FRIDAY?" Tony's impatient voice sounded on the verge of panic and Tony couldn't help the worry from within.

"_ETA 17 minutes" _

Pushing as much power as he can into his thrusters Tony wished that he wasn't dragged away for a business trip across the country. He wished that was here with his son when there was an attack. Or better yet, he wished that there wasn't an attack anyways.

But of course, it is always when he is away that the worst stuff happens.

"Come on, come on!" Tony yelled as he punched his remaining power into his thrusters and ignored the warnings that popped up

His son is missing and possible (undoubtedly) injured and it was all his fault because he wasn't there, if only he was.

* * *

**Time- 1:26 pm**

**Date- September 23, 2018**

**Location- Helicopter**

Peter landed on his side against the cold metal and let out a pained scream. His senses were heightened to a different level and all of the commotion were effecting each one.

"Damn kid, that doesn't look too good"

_Yea, no shit. _Peter too weak to respond resulted to groaning and glancing from his wound to the top of the helicopter

"Dude this is way beyond my knowledge of medicine, he needs a doctor"

"We can't take him to a doctor dumbass we KIDNAPPED HIM!"

"Well is we want Stark's money we kinda need him alive!"

"That's why you're here! Now get to work, I don't want him bleeding out on my helicopter"

Rough hands grabbed the boy and tried to uncurl him from his fetal position, only to fall away from him when the aircraft shook violently

"What the hell was that?"

"We got bird boy on our tails as well as their Quinjet, and on top of that the storm is crazier than ever!...just focus on the boy I'll lose them"

Everything swam for Peter, from the jostling and turning, to the sound of bullets? He doesn't know. Everything was completely out of focus and it when white with the harpoon was forcefully removed. With a pained scream Peter was able to push the guy away and curl up on himself once again.

God today has not been his day. First he woke up late unable to go to sleep the night before thanks to the storm, next Ned wasn't at school today because he had a cold and he had to deal with Flash's taunts by himself (MJ was on a field trip for her art class), and even though Peter came home to find some of his favorite people his dad wasn't there, and finally he was kidnapped using a harpoon.

This day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

**Time- 9:00 pm**

**Date- September 23, 2018**

**Location- Avengers Tower **

"I'm fine! Steve tell them I'm fine!"

"Sam you were shot"

Sam shut his mouth with a sigh of annoyance and let the poor Paramedic do his job. Everyone, aside from medical and Agents, were beyond livid. Their favorite child was taken from them, and in the worst ways possible.

Tony looked at the man who was glaring at the bullet wound as if it was its fault. And Tony, to everyone's surprise, place a comforting hand on his uninjured shoulder and squeezed. They made eye contact, nodded at each other, and understood the meaning.

Tony was grateful for Sam, he did everything in his power to try to gain his son back and ended up with a bullet wound. He was beyond grateful.

But for Sam it was a failed mission. Peter wasn't here and they don't know where he is at.

"Mr. Stark, we found out information of a helicopter that matches Mr. Wilson's description-"

"Where"

"Sir there is s-"

"I don't care, where is it"

"Sir...it crashed into a nearby beach"

* * *

**Time- 9:37 pm**

**Date- September 23, 2018**

**Location- Ocean**

Peter drifted from and to consciousness, and as much as he hated it he was grateful for it because once he was indeed conscious pain slammed into him like the building from the Toomes incident.

Right now was one of those unfortunate times where he is conscious and fully aware of everything. The rain droplets crashing against his skin, the blood that points out from his wounds, his skin brushing against each other in hopes of mending itself, the two sharks that were circling the buoy he occupied, the numbing feeling that was growing, how his body was violently shivering against the cold wind and water, and- hold up. Sharks?

Peter willed himself to open his eyes that got comically wide when he indeed saw the two fins of what must've been a great white. It didn't help when one of them banged it's body against the buoy trying to knock the boy off but thank the gods that he had his Spider-grip (which must've been a subconscious thing).

That was when he notice his other wound, the puncture wounds that decorates his right leg.

That was when memories came in piece by piece, the fall from the helicopter into the ocean, floating there for awhile on the verge of passing out, the _shark attack_.

He just wants his dad, he wants his family, his friends, heck even Flash's taunts are more preferable than this. He is alone in this.

* * *

**Time- 9:56 pm**

**Date- September 23, 2018**

**Location- Manhattan Beach**

The crash was a bad one, but that didn't stop Tony from questioning the severely injured kidnappers at least the only one who is conscious.

"Where is he?!" Tony gritted through his teeth as he stared down the criminal

The criminal wheezed deeply and smiled wickedly at the older Stark who kept on a calm façade. Twitching his eyes from behind the millionaire to Tony, he let the blood spill from his mouth with a horrid cough.

"D...dead" the criminal then laughed airily before passing out and being taken away by the EMTs

Tony curse and paced the beach glancing at the wreckage sight. Peter wasn't here with them so where is he?

Tony's ringtone blared through the noise around him and he angrily took it out and answered whoever was calling him in such an important time.

"Hello?" Tony's annoyed tone was met with Pepper's worried one

"Tony what the hell am I seeing on the news?!"

"What are you talking about Pepper, look I'm really busy-"

"Is Peter okay?!"

Tony was stunned into silence, he thought that he had the situation under control in a silenced way.

"I'll call you back Pep"

Tony then hung up without giving Pepper a word and quickly searched up anything that had to do with Peter. And what he found was so horrible that his stomachs churned and eventually emptied into the beach.

"Tony!" Rhodey went as fast as he can to the fallen man who was side vomiting up and gave as much comfort as he can

"What's wrong?"

"My... my baby" Tony silently sobbed into his best friend's chest as he handed over his phone to show the man

Rhodey saw the phone and his solemn face fell into a grim one. Some reporter caught a video of Peter being pulled up to the helicopter by the harpoon and even zoomed in on it showing that the young Stark was indeed impaled. It was a sick sight to see and Rhodey had to stop the bile from rising.

Giving the phone over to Natasha Rhodey let the man go once he was ready to talk to the team

"Did you get any information out of him Tony?"

Tony shook his head in response and blocked out the team as they went over strategy. He couldn't get his son out of his mind and the way his eyes were so blank from the pain. And then they head over the water and the scene was so clear.

Tony snapped his head up and glanced over Steve's shoulder. The team watched with curiosity as the man walked closer to the water.

"Uh Tony, what are you-"

"There! Do you see it?!"

"...the ocean?"

"No bird brain, the tower right there!"

As they squinted their eyes against the rain and the wind, the in fact saw the now bright lights of the tower.

"The guy, this sicko kept on glancing over my shoulder and I thought that it was because of the blood loss or if you was crazy but the tower is right there"

"And this is the end point of their journey, the tower and the beach just the crash wasn't planned" Natasha added stepping next to the mechanic gazing into the ocean

"It was only a two people job no outsiders, so that means that no one could've met them here and taken Peter just to leave the two" Bucky mention at the one pilot helicopter and the broken up harpoon machine

"That means that the only place Peter could have gone, was the ocean" Sam said gazing worriedly at the rough waters and strong winds

* * *

**Time- 10:03 pm**

**Date- September 23, 2018**

**Location- Ocean**

Peter stoped shivering and as much he was grateful for the movement to stop, something told him that that isn't a good sign. But he was too cold and tired to care. The bleeding slowed down significantly but the numbing increased. Breathing became labored and reality became unreal.

First it was that MJ was a mermaid and was playing with the sharks, next was his dad that was dressed in one of those dinosaur inflatable things sitting next to him, and even Mr. Fury was here with two eyes instead of one...how funny was that.

Letting his head roll down t his chest Peter saw how his belt was wrapped around his thigh above the shark bite to slop the bleeding. _Huh, I gotta thank my subconscious and Ned._

_Oh look another hallucination._Peter glanced at the sky and saw the familiar light of the Iron Man thrusters. Letting gravity do its work Peter's head fell onto his shoulder with his closed eyes and he heard the sound get closer until it was known that the hallucination of Iron Man was in front of him.

"Oh Pete"

_Hey, it sounds just like dad._

"Guys I found him on a buoy, sending coordinates now tell Bruce to be prepared, it's bad"

"Oh baby, w...what happened to your leg"

Peter was so cold that the darkness seemed warmed and enticing. But the worry in his dad'd voice kept him at bay as he cracked his eyes open just a bit

"Sh...shark at-attack"

Tony's head snapped up at the sound of his son's voice and couldn't help the tears to flow down freely.

"Oh Peter, you're safe I'm here... daddy's here"

Peter smiled slightly and let his head rest on Tony's shoulder. Even if this was a hallucination it is a nice one.

"It isn't a hallucination baby I'm really here"

Huh, he didn't mean to say that out loud, but now the darkness was demanding his presence so he had to go now.

"No Peter don't go! Keep those eyes open Petey!"

This hallucination was too loud for Peter's sensitive hearing,but he loved his dad anyways.

"I love you too buddy now keep those peepers open for me until Bruce can tell you so okay?"

As hard as Peter tried too he just couldn't, he let the darkness grab ahold of him and bring him far far away from the cold buoy in the middle of the ocean with his father sobbing at him to stay awake.

* * *

**Time- 5:31 pm**

**Date- October 7, 2018**

**Location- Avengers Compound MedBay**

The first thing that Peter comprehended was the fact that he was so _warm_. So warm in fact that the darkness deemed it safe for Peter to gain consciousness. Gradually the rest of his senses came to also second to last being his hearing when people were calling his name. And lastly his sights when his eyes opened to the soothing dim lighting.

Peter blurringly made out his dad's figure and reached out for him. Immediately he felt his dad's presence and felt the relief flow through him.

"Peter do you know where you are?" Bruce's soft voice filled his hearing and he rolled his head away from his dad's to the man who was checking his heart

"M'dbay"

Peter smiled when he saw the blurry colors of, what obviously must have been, the Avengers and closed his eyes feeling exhausted just by talking. He had a small smile on his face when he felt his father's calloused hand run through his hair.

"It's okay baby, you have a lot of recovery to go...rest" After Tony placed a tender kiss on Peter's forehead Peter rested just as he was told

No darkness to hold him just rest. After all he is safe and with his dad. Nothing can go wrong now.


End file.
